Let it Shine
by Mariana Edwards
Summary: What if Elsa Controlled light powers? What if Frozen was "Blinded"? A blind princess must trek across the landscape with the help of a rugged mountain man, his reindeer, and a friendly light spirit. The princess must find her older sister who's light powers (as well as her emotional breakdown due to years of concealing them) have plunged the kingdom into a never ending day.


_**So, I've noticed that nobody's done a Let it Go parody of Elsa having light powers yet. I mean there's been a "Let it Burn" for fire a "Let it Grow" for earth, a "Let it Rain" for weather, a "Let it Blow" for air, and even a "Let it Flow!" for water. But there's no "Let it Go" for light! I decided to be the one who breaks the ice (pun intended) and made the first light song. If there already is one like that, I apologize. I did not know. I don't own anything. SO don't sue me.**_

_ Elsa was born with the ability to create and control light. A beautiful ability but also incredibly dangerous._

_When they were children, she showed Anna a light that was a little too bright and powerful, blinding her forever, as well as severely damaging and disfiguring a side of her face. Her parents took her to troll people who tried to heal her face as well as possible (attempting to reconstruct the damaged half but leaving it with a very strange, "fake" look) but couldn't cure her blindness. The king and Queen, afraid for both their daughters, arranged for the trolls to wipe Anna's memories of Elsa's abilities and shut Elsa away from her (as well as the rest of the kingdom) isolating her both physically and psychologically from the world, urging her to keep her powers hidden. Unfortunately, they died in a ship accident, leaving both of the sisters alone and isolated._

_When Elsa finally came of age (to become queen) the blind Anna meets the handsome Prince Hans, during the coronation ceremony. When learning of her betrothal, Elsa is suspicious as to why anybody would want to marry the blind, disfigured Anna immediately. She suspects Hans of having a hidden agenda and says so. _

_ Furious of Elsa's consistent cutting-her-off from the world, Anna lashes out after years of loneliness and lack of attention from her. Frustrated by Anna's ingratitude, insensitivity, and failure to understand what she sacrificed for her safety, Elsa snaps and her light powers make themselves well known to the whole kingdom. _

_Hans indirectly convinces everybody that Elsa is a demoness from hell, who killed the real Elsa, causing an angry mob to run after her. She flees to the mountains. Not long after she does so, the night becomes day (although it is 9:00 PM) and the light from the sun is so blinding, everybody has to shield their eyes. Anna, unaware that Hans was the one who started the mob, vows to bring her back._

_ Meanwhile, Elsa, furious, hurt, and angry that all those unhappy years of hiding her abilities have gone to waste, creates an intricate palace of light and vows to wreak revenge on everybody, who she thinks wronged her. It's up to Anna to find and reconcile with her, calm her down, and bring the night back to the kingdom._

**Let it Shine (sung by Elsa as she creates her light palace, as well as an awesome new wardrobe and turns the night into day)  
**

The sun's bright with an abundance of light.

Not a dark cloud to be seen

Driving away the nightfall.

(Darkness always did seem mean)

* * *

The sky is empty, like the hole inside my heart.

Couldn't hold together

I just fell apart.

* * *

Keep it inside, don't let it show.

They will think you're a freak if they do know

Don't re-veal your gift. Don't you dare...

Well _I don't care!_

* * *

Let it shine!

Let it shine!

No more hiding and suppressing!

* * *

Let it shine!

Let it shine!

With my name the sky will ring!

* * *

I don't care!

If they're scared of me!

Let the day blaze on!

The brightness never did seem to bother_ me!_

* * *

It's funny how the sunshine

Just drives away the night!

And my fear of being hell-sent,

Now sets my soul alight!

* * *

It's time to embrace what's inside

Never I'll try to make to my powers hide!

To more self loathing, no more pain!

Never again!

* * *

Let it shine!

Let it shine!

Harness powers of the sun!

* * *

Let it shine!

Let it shine!

With the day, I'll become one!

* * *

They must learn;

Don't mess with your's truly!

Let the day blaze on!

* * *

Twenty years, keeping down my powers is enough!

It's time to show them what a girl like me's capable of!

The day will never leave, the sun will always stay!

It's time to wreak revenge!

By sending night away!

* * *

Let it shine!

Let it shine!

I'll lash out with all I'm worth!

* * *

Let it shine!

Let it shine!

I'll make them regret their birth!

* * *

I'll gleam like a star!

This world has yet to see!

Let the day blaze ON!

The brightness never did seem to bother_ me!_


End file.
